one less lonely girl
by Readerreader911
Summary: what happens when Bella Swan is with her friends at an Edward Cullen concert, and is randomly chosen to go on stage to be sung to by Edward Cullen? What happens when Edward Cullen is finishing his tour, and sees a girl and has a love at fist sight moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer or Justin Bieber's One Less Lonely Girl**

**Thank you to TWIHARDEDWARD1 because they were the only one in a review to say they would read the story. **

**Summary: It has nothing to do with Justin Bieber just part in his movie. When they said that when he sings one less lonely girl, and they bring a random girl from the crowd and he sings to her. So here is the summary what happens when Bella Swan is with her friends at an Edward Cullen concert, and is randomly chosen to go on stage to be sung to by Edward Cullen? What happens when Edward Cullen is finishing his tour, and sees a girl and has a love at fist sight moment?**

**BPOV**

Tonight my friend Sara dragged my friend Alice and me to Sara's favorite singer's last concert on his tour. Her favorite singer is Edward Cullen. Alice and I only like his music, but Sara and all the other girls in school want to marry him. Now the concert was almost over, and there was one last song. The song was one last lonely girl. He started singing, and all the girls except Alice and me started screaming and sing along. While Alice and I were watching I was taped on the shoulder. I turned, and I saw a lady wearing a suit. She was saying something to me but I couldn't hear her with all the noise. The only thing I heard was random words and the end of what she said.

"Do you…one….girl, come with me." was all I could hear of what she said.

I turn towards Alice and Sara.

"You guys I'll be right back."

"Ok," was the answer I got from them.

I started to follow her, and she was walking fast I almost had to run to keep up with her. I was trying to ask her where we were going and why, but I couldn't keep up with her. I followed her into a hallway, then though a heavy black door. It leads into a place filled with people hurrying around, and trying to do a million things at once. She finally stopped in front of a hallway, and I couldn't see where it leads to, because it had a curtain at the end. When I finally caught up with her, she put her hands on my shoulder like she was going to push me into the hallway.

"Ok, you have to go out this way." wait what; she said it so fast I could barley follow it.

She pushed me a little bit into the hallway. With each step up to the curtain, the music was getting louder. I pulled back the curtain, and behind it was the stage. I didn't think this would happen today. The second I opened the curtain the dancers on stage came over by me. One of them grabbed my hand and led me to a chair. At this point I'm extremely confused, and then I noticed that Edward Cullen was walking over by me. Now I really just want to yell what the heck is going on. When he was I front of me he took my hand, and started singing to me. I really wish that someone can explain this to me.

When he finished singing he helped me off the chair, and walked back through the curtain. We entered the room I was in before and it wasn't busy this time.

"So, what exactly was that?" I asked him still very confused on what just happened.

"We try to at every concert to get a random girl from the crowd, and I sing to them."

"Well that's cool."

"Yeah, didn't she tell you that, when she brought you here?"

That's what she was saying; now it makes a little more sense.

"I couldn't really hear her."

"So, what's your name?"

"Bella, and I believe that many people already know your name."

He just shrugged; at least he was one of those snobby celebrities that people always talk about.

"Do you live around here?" He asked

"Yeah I do, I live in Forks."

"Do you go to the high school there?"

I just nodded.

"Have to go; my friends are waiting for me, bye." I said and walked away at the same time.

"Ok, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Yeah, that would be a one in a million chance.

**EPOV**

Tonight when my concert was about to start, my parents said they wanted to talk with me after it. I already know what the wanted to talk about. They wanted to talk about us maybe moving to Washington. To be exact they wanted to move to Forks, Washington., they also wanted me to start going to school there. Tonight they were going to see what I thought about it. If I said yes they were going to buy the house that they saw. If I said no we would just keep doing what we do now. I didn't know what I would say to them, I don't have a reason for moving to Forks.

The concert was almost over, and I had one song left. It was one less lonely girl. Right now Sally, the person who helps backstage, should be getting a random girl in the crowd. I was almost over with the song when the girl came out. I turn and saw her, I almost forgot the words to the to the song when I saw her. She was beautiful, I walked over my her trying not to trip over my feet. I took her hand, and started singing to her staring in to her deep brown eyes. When the song was over I help her off her chair and led her to the backstage, I was sill holding her hand not wanting to let go of it. When I explained what that was, I asked her question wanting to get to know her. She wasn't one of those crazed fans who scream or cry when they see me.

"Do you live around here." I asked her, hoping for her to say yes.

"Yeah I do, I live in Forks."

"Do you go to the high school there?"

She nodded. Then she told me that she had to go meet her friends. I think I finally I have a reason to say yes to my parents, on moving to Forks.

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this. If you want me to continue with this story review or favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Jenny, Martu Cullen, Jgl, and KristenStewartFan because they had reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to those that have favorite and added this story to your alerts. **

**Last time**

**EPOV**

"_**Do you live around here?" I asked her, hoping for her to say yes.**_

"_**Yeah I do, I live in Forks."**_

"_**Do you go to the high school there?"**_

_**She nodded. Then she told me that she had to go meet her friends. I think I finally I have a reason to say yes to my parents, on moving to Forks.**_

**BPOV**

***one week later***

I still can't believe what happen last week. It's not like I'm turning into all the others girls at school, and wanting to marry him. I can't believe what happened to me because Sara won't let me forget it. She keeps bringing it up, she keeps saying think like "you're such a bad friend for going up there" or "you don't even like him". She makes it seem like I was trying to get picked to go up there. Alice said that she is just jealous that it wasn't her, and I agree with her. Sara is still asking me since the concert what he was like. I tell her that I didn't really talk to him much but, he was nice. It wasn't a lie he was really nice, he wasn't one of those people who think everyone is lower then him. He was also kind of cute but that's beside the point. My cell phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I looked who was calling, and it was Sara.

"Hello," I said into the phone

"." Sara said screaming and talking a mile a minute.

"Sara, you know I can never understand you when you talk like that. Just tell me when I get to school, I'm leaving right now, bye." I said and hung up on her.

If she did say bye before I hung up, I wouldn't be able to hear it. Everything in the background sounded like it was a huge crowd of people, talking in the way Sara was. What the heck is going on at school? I start diving to school to school in my truck. People may call my car a piece of junk, but I love it. I finally get there to see a huge crowd of screaming girls, in the parking lot. It looked like it was all the girls in the entire school. When I get out I saw Alice leaning against the wall by the entrance. I walked over to her getting a headache from all the yelling.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked her

"Oh just Sara's dream come true, in a way." Alice said just pointing to the crowd.

I turn to look at the crowd, and I finally saw what they were surrounding. I they were all around an expensive black car. The bell rang and all the girls except Sara and a couple of girls getting ready to leave.

"Should we go pull Sara to class?" I asked Alice because we both knew for some reason Sara wasn't going to leave by her own free will.

Alice looked at me and nodded. At first Sara tried to get out of our hold of her, but after we pulled her a little bit she started following us. We were almost in the school when the door to the car opened. The person who stepped out surprised me, no wonder Sara and the other girls were going crazy. The person who stepped out was Edward Cullen. When Sara saw him she started freaking out again. After he stepped out another boy, about the same age stepped out after him. He was tall, lean, and had honey blond hair. When Alice saw him she got this dreamy look in her eyes, and she was staring at him.

"Alice, we need to get to class we have less then two minutes left." I said trying to pull Alice and Sara, it wasn't working.

But after a second I finally got them to start walking, but another second after that I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see Edward and the blond hair guy.

"Uh, Hi." I said with confusion both in my voice and on my face.

"Hey Bella, I told you that I might see you again." he said

I was surprised that he even remembered my name.

"Not to be rude but, why are you here?" I asked

His concert was a week ago why was he still here.

"My parents kind of wanted a change in scenery. We moved into a house down here, and I convinced them to let my best friend Jasper to come with us." he said pointing to the blond guy next to him.

I looked at Jasper and he was looking at Alice, and Alice was looking right back at him. I looked at Sara and she was staring at Edward. Just great it's a very awkward moment now.

"We should probably get to class now, bye." I said and started walking

"Wait, what's your first class?" he said catching up with me.

"Math with Mrs. Till, you?"

"Same, would you mind I walked there with you?"

"No, not at all."

We all started walking, and Alice and Jasper started talking. It turns out that they had the same class right now too. We were about halfway to class when Alice, Jasper, and Sara when the other way to their classes.

"Why are you talking to me, I mean that everyone would love to talk to you." I asked

"Because you're really nice and you are the only person I know even a little besides Jasper. I also want to get to know you better, and you don't freak out over me."

We made it to class the second the bell rang. When we walked in I heard a few gasps from a couple girls. Edward went up to the teacher, and gave her a slip of paper. She sent him to go sit next to me. When looked up the next time I saw a couple girls glaring at me, great.

**Thank you to who ever is reading this. If you liked this story please review, add to your favorites, and alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to Jenny, Twiligirl, Edlover0001, and Islandkarma531. A really huge thanks to Jenny I love that you like this story. I would like to tell you that I am really sorry for not getting this up sooner my life is a jumbled mess right now I would never want to quite a story unless I had to. If Jenny is reading this part I would like to ask her to be my official friend on here. Message me or comment saying yes and I will put you on my profile as a friend. I know it's really stupid to do but I am a stupid person. Anyone else that wants to be my friend on here can too.**_

_**Last Time**_

_**We made it to class the second the bell rang. When we walked in I heard a few gasps from a couple girls. Edward went up to the teacher, and gave her a slip of paper. She sent him to go sit next to me. When looked up the next time I saw a couple girls glaring at me, great.**_

By the end of math we learned that we actually had a few other classes together. The second that the bell rang I turned to my left to see Edward crowded with girls trying to flirt with him, and guys trying to bubby up to him. I bet now he's going to start hanging out with everyone else. I feel a little sad about it even if I didn't know him; I was kind of hoping that I could get to know who he really was. But now he is going to see that I'm lame and not "cool". Notice the air quotes around "cool". I was maybe fifth teen feet out the door when run up next to me. I turn a just stare at him. I thought that he would have already forgotten about me.

"What?" he asks looking back at me

"Nothing," I said just shaking it off.

"So where's our next class?"

"Right down here." I said still haven't shaken it completely off.

We were about to part ways for our different third periods when Edward started talking to me.

"Hey um, do you mind if me and Jasper sit with you at lunch. You know because were new and all…" Edward started rambling on and on nervously.

"Yeah that's fine I think that Alice and Jasper already planned on doing that." I said then walking away to my next class.

Why was he acting so weird just now? The two classes up until lunch were boring as ever. All class was today was listening to stuff that I had already learned a thousand times. The other thing I had to listening to in class was girls gossiping over Edward. Their gossip was all the same. It was either 'OMG he is so going to go out with me.' Or stuff like that. When it finally was time for lunch I walked in and saw the table in the far right with Alice, Jasper, and Sara sitting at it. I walk into the lunch line to get a salad and drink; I was halfway through when someone popped up behind me.

"Boo" I was so scared that I almost jumped six feet in the air.

I turned to see Edward, what the heck was that about?

"Why in the world would you do that?" I said slapping his arm.

"I don't know I wanted to see if you would do something like that." he said laughing

I narrowed my eyes at him "Well I think you got your answer with that, so don't do it again."

"I don't know I think I would need to do it a couple more times to make sure."

I just rolled my eyes and kept going down the line.

"So how's your day going" He asked going down the line with me.

"Good, yours?"

"Fine, but I think I'm a little behind on the work."

"Really I can help you with it if you want?"

"That would be great, when?" he says as I see his face lit up with my words.

That's a little weird.

"What about today?" I said while paying for my lunch.

"Great,"

I finally turn around and look at the cafeteria. All the girls were drooling over Edward or glaring at me.

As soon as we sit down at our table Jessica and Lauren, or members of the "cool" group. Alice and I hated them, but Sara was their friend.

"You should sit with us and not these two losers." Said Jessica

Me and Alice just ignored Jessica completely, but Edward and Jasper defended us saying in no possible way were we losers. Jessica just huffed and walked away. For the rest of lunch we talked, we even found out that Alice and Jasper were already going on a date this Friday night. The rest of school went by fast and I had two other classes with Edward and one with Jasper. When I was driving home Edward followed me in his car.

**Sorry this is really short I wish I had more time I will try harder to up date. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Jenny, Twi-hard007, Karishmaa for reviewing, it means a lot when you guys review, thank you again. I want to say that I will try to update more; I have had just a lot of stuff going on. I just got out of school for summer so that's great.**

_**Me and Alice just ignored Jessica completely, but Edward and Jasper defended us saying in no possible way were we losers. Jessica just huffed and walked away. For the rest of lunch we talked, we even found out that Alice and Jasper were already going on a date this Friday night. The rest of school went by fast and I had two other classes with Edward and one with Jasper. When I was driving home Edward followed me in his car.**_

"So what subject did you need help with?" I said walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the dinning room table.

"I needed help with, um, math." He said sitting down next to me.

For awhile we worked on math. He said that he needed help with math but he was great at it, he was probably better then me at it. When we finished our homework we started talking, and asking a million questions about each other. It turns out we have a lot in common, we both like the same books, we both like the same music.

"So, what about your family, you haven't really said anything about them." He asked

"There isn't much to say."

"What about your Dad what does he do?"

"He is the town's chief." I said wanting him to stop because I really did want to answer anything about my Mom.

"And your Mom?"

"She died when I was eleven." I said looking away from him.

"Were you close to her?" trying get me to lift my head to look at him.

I just nodded.

"I didn't get to see her a lot because she and Charlie had gotten a divorce, and she moved to Florida and I stayed with Charlie, here." My voice cracking with each word I spoke.

"What did she die of?"

"Lung cancer,"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that it's not like it's your fault." I said wipe my eyes from the tears that had formed.

I remembered I when I last time I saw her, she was all hooked up to machines. She told me to never change, be true to myself. She told me that if I found someone I was falling for, not to just say I love them to say it. She told had and marry young, like she had.

Edward pulled me into a hug. We jump apart when we heard the front door opened.

"Hey Bella, Are you home?" Charlie asked walking in.

"Yeah do you mind that I have a friend over?" I said.

"No, but who is it?" Charlie asked

I walked over to the front door dragging Edward with me.

"Dad this is Edward Cullen, he's new at my school."

"Do you mean, Edward Cullen, like the singer?" He asked.

"Actually I am that singer." Edward said.

"So you're the reason why half the girls here have been in mob form." Charlie said with a chuckle.

Edward took out his phone and looked at the time.

"I told my Mom I'd be back at eight, it's ten minutes till eight, and I should go."

Wow had we really been talking that long.

He turned to give Charlie a handshake.

"It was nice to meet you chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie."

"Ok, bye Bella, Charlie." He said testing the name.

I watched as he left slowly closing the door and waving good bye.

"Do you think Edward is going to be a good friend of your's ?" Charlie had asked me when we sat down to dinner.

"I really hope so." I said picking at my plate.

"That good he seem like a good kid."

"He is,"

**Thank you for the people that are still with me through this wait I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry for making this short I just wanted to get this out now. I just got out for summer too, just a couple of days ago so I might have more time to do this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Jenny, Edlover001, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl, Vampires-Rock-xXx, Sweetmia1996, and SweetMia1996 for reviewing.**

**Last Time**

"**Do you think Edward is going to be a good friend of your's?" Charlie had asked me when we sat down to dinner.**

"**I really hope so." I said picking at my plate.**

"**That good he seem like a good kid."**

"**He is,"**

About a month or so has past since Edward and Jasper have started going to our school. Now in that month we have all became, some what, friends. Except for Sara, who is still too happy and existed to try to become friends with either of them. Also within this month Alice and Jasper have became a little bit more then friends; they have started dating. They are going on their third date Friday; which is today.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Alice asked as she sat down with all of at the lunch table.

Of course she sat extra close to Jasper. They do make a great couple; even for the short time they knew one another.

"Nothing, I will probably just read or do something else." I said casually.

"I told you she wouldn't be doing anything." She said looking in Edward's direction, who looked down like he was embarrassed.

"Should I be offended?" I asked.

"No, the thing is that Jasper and I were going to have a picnic." Alice was saying but I interrupted her.

"You were going to have a picnic at night?"

"Yeah we were going candles." Jasper answered.

"But, tonight there is close to a hundred percent chance of rain, I guess that Forks. Now we are going to have it inside Edward's parents are out of town, and Edward said he would feel way too awkward to be there." Alice stated.

"How does this include me?" I asked.

"Do you think I could hang out with you tonight?" He stopped for a second and started talking again fast. "Just until their date is over, you know the girls are still fawning." He said nervously.

"Yeah, that's fine."

This will be fun, I like Edward he is really nice. He isn't narcissistic or rude like you would think that most singers would be.

"Or you could stay at my house, Edward?" Sara offered almost desperately.

"No that's fine; I'm going to stay at Bella's."

The rest of lunch Alice was telling Sara and me about how she was all excited about tonight, she looked like if she didn't talk about it she would explode. While we were talking, Edward and Jasper were talking in hushed voices about something I couldn't make out. Then the time finally came for us to go to our next classes, so we dumped our trays and went on to our next classes. I had next period with Edward science, he sat next to me at our two seated table. Today we are doing a lab activity for the whole class time.

"So you really don't mind me hanging out at your house tonight? Or did you have plans." Edward asked as he handed me the microscope.

"I don't mind at all, why do you keep thinking I have plans?" I asked looking at a slid through the microscope.

"I thought you would have a date tonight too."

"I think I would need a boyfriend or someone who was at least interested for that. So, why would you think that?"

"Well, you're, you know…" he said looking away from me.

"Well, I'm what?" I question, curiously.

"You're beautiful." He said truthfully.

I was not expecting that. I felt a blush engulf my face as I looked down at the table.

"Thank you, for saying that but I'm really not, I'm just plan."

Just a plan Jane.

"I think you are, who ever doesn't is completely oblivious."

I didn't think there was any possible for me to blush even more, but he made it possible. Why was he saying these things?

"You can stop trying to flatter, me I already said that you can come over tonight." I said still looking down.

When I looked back up he looked as if he has been defeated. The rest of the class we talked a little while doing the experiment, but nothing more of what he had said.

"I'll meet you by your truck after school, ok?" he asked as he picked up his backpack to leave.

"Yeah, see you then." I said doing the same, then walking out of the classroom.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, and then it was time to go meet Edward by my truck. When I got to my truck Edward was already there, leaning against the driver's side door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to NoShitSherlock123, AGLE FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03, Vampires-Rock-xXx, and edlover0001 for review on the last chapter of this story, thank you.**

**Last time**

**"I'll meet you by your truck after school, ok?" he asked as he picked up his backpack to leave.**

**"Yeah, see you then." I said doing the same, then walking out of the classroom.**

**The rest of the school day was uneventful, and then it was time to go meet Edward by my truck. When I got to my truck Edward was already there, leaning against the driver's side door.**

The ride to my house was awkward, neither of really talk. Whenever I look at him he turned away fast and once, I think I saw him blush. When we got to the house things got even more awkward, because neither of us knew what to do.

"Um, do you want to watch TV?" I said gesturing over to the living room.

"Yeah, that's fine."

After a while of watching TV Edward and I finally started talking.

"So how did you meet Alice?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"We were both in kindergarten, and you know how she is really bossy for her size." he nodded. "Well when some boy took my toy, she went into full bossiness' mode."

Edward laughed a little, like he knew what was going to happen.

"She was yelling had her hands on her hips, and pointing her fingers everywhere. By the end the kid was crying and Alice had a time out. When she finally got out of time out we were joined at the hip." I said laughing towards the end.

"So, she was the same back then?" he said laughing.

"No, she was worse. Her voice was even more high pitched and even more bossy. How did you meet Jasper?"

"I don't have a big story like yours. I sat next to him in forth grade and had to work on every project together. By fifth grade we were best friends."

After that we asked each other lots of other questions like, what your favorite color, what your favorite school subject, and many like that. With all the questions we asked we had a lot of them in common, more then the ones that were different. By the time we finished asking each other questions, we still had a couple of hours to kill before Alice said Edward could go home.

"Hey do you want to go out to dinner? We still have about three hours till Alice and Jasper's date is over." I asked.

He looked taken of guard for a moment.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"There is this little restaurant not to far away, they have great food?"

"That's fine lets go."

We both got up and started heading outside, to my truck. This ride wasn't as awkward as the first. This time we talked more, we went on asking questions to each other. When we got to the restaurant there wasn't many people there. We sat across from each other, in one of the tables in the back. It was a few moments till a waitress came to give a menu. The waitress was a sweet lady, maybe sixty years old.

"Here's your menus, wait are you that singer Edward?" Not sounding star struck but surprised.

"Yes,"

"Oh, my granddaughter she just loves you."

"Well, tell her thank you." he said back a bit embarrassed.

When she left I laughed a little and cracked a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you get that a lot?"

"Yeah, but its happens less since I came here."

"Aw are you sad, your fame is fading." I said in a mocking tone.

"No, no when it happens every five minuets, almost everyday it can be annoying."

"If you knew this would happen, would you still want to be famous?"

"Yes, I would. I love making music, and you can create a story with a song. I don't think I would have it any other way."

"I'll be right back." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

When I came out I saw two teen age girls at our table. Edward was sitting there looking terrified.

"Can we have your autograph? Can we have a picture with you? Will You marry me?" Was what I heard from the two girls as I got closer to the table.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get back in my seat.

"Go way, we got here first." One said looking really mad.

"I'm sorry, but I'm on a date right now. Can you please leave?" I said trying to be polite.

The two girls glared at me, like they were trying to set me on fire with their minds.

"So, this is a date now?" Edward said raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

"if this ever comes up, you asked me out."

"Yeah, yeah shut up and eat your food." I said gesturing to his plate.

When we finished dinner it was the time the Edward could home, so I drove him. We were making jokes and laughing the whole way. His house wasn't in a neighborhood, it was in a secluded area in a wooded area. When we got there we sat for a minuet.

"I had fun tonight." I said looking into his eyes.

"Me too." he said

I started biting my lip, while looking at his eye. His eyes where green and really deep, so deep you could fall into them. I started leaning towards him unknowingly. Our lips were about to touch, when there was a knock on the window. The knock broke me out of my trance, and I jumped back. I looked behind me and saw Jasper.

"Well, bye." Edward said nervously and opening the door.

"Bye."

What just happened?

**Sorry this chapter was long over due. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it. Please review I love reading them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to earless Dreamer3, Vampires-Rock-xXx, ANGLE FALLEN FROMHEAVEN, PiperMcLean351, and cbmorefie for review on the last chapter.**

**Last time**

**"I had fun tonight." I said looking into his eyes.**

**"Me too." he said**

**I started biting my lip, while looking at his eye. His eyes where green and really deep, so deep you could fall into them. I started leaning towards him unknowingly. Our lips were about to touch, when there was a knock on the window. The knock broke me out of my trance, and I jumped back. I looked behind me and saw Jasper.**

**"Well, bye." Edward said nervously and opening the door.**

**"Bye."**

**What just happened?**

When I got home all I could think is what is happening, I almost kissed Edward. I don't even know if I like him like that? Do I, I like him as a friend, I might like him a little more? We get along well. I don't know what to do anymore.

I need to call Alice. I pull my phone out of my pocket, lighting fast, and dial Alice's number. Come on Alice please pick, please.

"Hello," Alice said tiredly, she was probably about to go to sleep.

"Alice, I really need to talk to you right now." I said desperately.

"Can't this wait till later?"

"No it can't, please."

"Fine, what is it?" Alice asked annoyed.

I took a deep breath.

"I just almost kissed Edward."

There was silence from Alice's side.

"Can you say something." I said.

"Why didn't you kiss him, did you chicken out?" Sounding wide awake now.

"No, Jasper knocked on the widow right before it happened. The both of us jumped back, when that happened."

"Did Edward move in to kiss you, or did you."

"I think we both did, I don't. right now I have now idea what to do about this."

"How do you feel about him?"

This is the question I want to know too.

"I know that I like him as a friend, maybe a little more. He's nice, smart, polite, and very handsome. I don't know what will happen, I don't even think he likes me back. Even if I do like him, he wouldn't like me he has millions of girls fawning over him."

"What have I told you, don't put yourself down. Now I want you to really think about this, do you like Edward?"

Well, he makes me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach when I see him, maybe that because I'm nervous. He make me laugh, from what I've seen he's always nice. I already love his personality.

"Well?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, I like him." I said blushing. "But it would never happen, after Jasper knock he left and said nothing about it."

"He could have been just as nervous or embarrassed as you were." Alice said like she was stating a fact.

"yeah, I guess." I said racking my hand through my hair. "I really hope he isn't going to avoided me on Monday."

"Well you are going to get that chance tomorrow, because we are all going to the movies and lunch."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because me and Jasper thought of this today. Well I'm going to go, because you have to come to my house at seven tomorrow."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

The next day I woke up and left the house early, to go to Alice's house. When I got to Alice's house she let me right in.

"So what are we seeing today?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Some romantic comedy, I don't remember what the name was. We are going to the movies first, then we are going to get lunch somewhere. Sara is upstairs and the boys are going to be here any minuet, so we'll leave right when they get there." Alice said.

"Ok that's fine."

Alice went and sat next to me on the couch in her living room.

"Are you going to say anything to Edward about last night?"

"I don't know, should I"

Just then Sara came walking down the stairs.

"What happened with you and Edward last night?"

"Nothing."

She gave me a suspicious look. I didn't want to tell other people about what happened.

**Thank you so much for reading think, I really hope that you liked it. Please review, it makes my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to gothgirl1245, Fearless Dreamer3, and Vampires-Rock-xXx for reviewing on the last chapter, thank you. I hope you like the Chapter.**

**Last Time**

**"Are you going to say anything to Edward about last night?"**

**"I don't know, should I"**

**Just then Sara came walking down the stairs.**

**"What happened with you and Edward last night?"**

**"Nothing."**

**She gave me a suspicious look. I didn't want to tell other people about what happened.**

Sara was about to open her mouth to say something, but then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said jumping up, off then couch, stopping Sara from saying something.

I swung the door open quickly, and I saw Edward and Jasper. Edward looked at me awkwardly and I did the same back.

"You guys ready to go?" Jasper asked pulling my attention away from Edward.

"Yeah," I turned back into the house. "they're here you guys ready to go?" I yelled back into the house.

"Give us a second." Alice yelled back.

I waited by the door until Alice and Sara joined us.

When we got there we still had a little more then an hour till the movie start so we go to lunch first. We went to a place that was walking distance from the theater. When we sat down at a booth, and Sara made it so Edward had to with her. During lunch Sara would move extra close to Edward, when she had a foot of room on the other side. I tried to muffle my laughs when I saw this, but Edward heard me and glared at me, which only made me laugh more. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other side of the table, off in their own little world. Everyone made small conversations with each other and everything is going well. The plates were soon taken away. When the bill came I went for my wallet, but Edward stopped me, by putting his hand on mine. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm going to pay." he said politely.

"No, no I can pay for my own food." I said just as politely.

"No I insisted." I opened my mouth to refuse again. "I'll keep bothering about it unless you say yes."

He looked at him and knew he wasn't lying.

I huffed. "Fine, but I just want you to know that I hate you a little now."

"No you don't, you know you love me" He said paying.

I rolled my eyes at chuckled.

When we got to the movie theater Edward tried to pull the paying for me thing. I ran to the counter and bought my ticket. I know it was very childish but it made me and Edward laugh. So I guess we weren't talking about what happened, but at least we are not acting awkward around each other now.

"In the movie do you want to sit next to me." He asked me while at the concession stand.

"Yeah," I said grabbing my drink. "are you tired of Sara practically hugging."

He nodded shyly.

By the middle of the movie I wanted to leave, the main character was annoying and narcissistic, and the actors made everything so dramatic. I was about to fall asleep When Edward tapped me on the shoulder.

"This movie is so melodramatic." He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

I laughed at his odd choice of words.

For the rest of the movie Edward and I were making jokes about what was going on in the movie. One time we got shushed from a lady behind us, because we were laughing to loud. When we were walking out of the theater the other three were say that they loved the movie, I didn't know how that was possible. We went back to Alice's house because Sara and I both had our cars there.

When we got to Alice's I said bye to everyone, and drove home. To day was a really good day.

**Thanks for reading I hope that you like, I know it short, sorry. Please review I love to read them. If there is anyone that would like to Beta this story, please PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Heather, Bentlafudge, DizzyIzzyCullen, Vampires-Rock-xXx, somethingwiththewordGEEKinit , and gothgirl1245 or reviewing on the last chapter.**

Its been about two weeks since the five of us went out to the movie. Since then we went out to a couple of other place in a group.

This morning I walked into school, Edward ran up to me, as soon as he saw me.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Remember when we hung out together, while Alice and Jasper were on their date."

I nodded, yes. Where is he going with this.

"Well," he paused, and for some reason looked nervous for some reason. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out like that again. Just the two of us, we could go to a movie and dinner, if you want?"

Why would he want it to be just the two of us. I thought he liked hanging out with Alice and Sara.

"Yeah, that would be fun, but why just the two of us."

"I was hoping this could be a date, only if you want it to be one. Or we could hang out as friends." he said stuttering and started rambling.

My eyes went big, with shock and butterflies were in my stomach.

"I would love to go on a date with you." I said giggling a bit, which was very unlike me.

He looked up surprised. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" he said still surprised .

I chuckled, and nodded.

"Unless you're trying to talk me out of it, you're not are you?" I asked.

"No, no. I was just making sure."

I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"So when do you want to go out."

"Are you free Friday."

I nodded.

Just as we finished up the details, the bell rang for class.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said walking off to his class.

As he left I started to notice a few girls that had gathered around. I looked at them ad most of them were whispering. For a moment I felt insecure, but I was probably just being paranoid.

The first class of the day went by fast. During class I was thinking about what just happened, and I think I was blushing all throughout class. When I got to my second class of the day, I took my seat next to Sara.

"Hey, how are you." I said in a very happy tone.

She turn to look at me and she was glaring.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, but she gave me a look like I should know.

"Honestly, I have no clue what I did." I told her.

She huffed and started her rant.

"Bella, I don't know how you could do this to me. I heard from Taylor that you're going out with Edward. You know how much I like him, why would you do that. Edward and I are suppose to be together, he was just about to ask me out. How could you ask him out, why. I had to hear about this from Taylor, from Taylor." She said with lots of anger.

WOW, knew she like a Fangirl with the way she liked Edward, but I didn't know it was like this.

"I'm Sorry. I didn't know, and he asked me out. I really am sorry."

She continued to glare and huff at me all the way through class. With this going on it made class go by as fast as a snail. I was glade to finally get out of there.

When lunch time finally came around I got there before Alice, Jasper, or Edward. When I looked across the lunch room I saw Sara at a table farthest away glaring at me. I was taken by surprise when Alice pulled out a chair next to me.

"Hi," Alice said in her normal chipper tone.

Alice set down her lunch, she look across the lunch room confused.

"Why is Sara over there?" She asked.

"Because apparently I stole Edward from her, and now she hates me."

"Why does she say that?"

I haven't told her yet.

"Because Edward and I are going on a date."

"That's great."

**Thank you to those who are reading this. Please review I love them. I am still looking for a BETA for this story, so if you want to be the BETA, PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to cbmorefie, ecrosth, DizzyIzzyCullen, ThatBitchCalledWong, snowiewolf, MikkiRoseHale, T.J. Cullen, xXxtWiliGhtcRaZyxXx, and Angel Fallen From Heaven for reviewing on that last chapter, thank you so much.

**Last Time**

"_**Why is Sara over there?" She asked.**_

"_**Because apparently I stole Edward from her, and now she hates me."**_

"_**Why does she say that?"**_

_**I haven't told her yet.**_

"_**Because Edward and I are going on a date."**_

"_**That's great."**_

Edward had asked me out Monday morning and now that date is happening tonight. To say I was excited was an understatement. Alice was helping me get ready today after school. I know I was going to have no say in what she in what she was going to have me wear but Alice knows my style, so I know I'm in safe hands. I had also gotten Edward to tell me where we were going. He was going to take me to the new Italian restaurant and seeing that new movie that just came out. The only bad thing out of all of this is that Sara is still not talking to me for her insane idea that I took Edward from her. I try not to think about it to much because it's to ridiculous. She now glares at me everyday, in every class and at lunch. I have a feeling that this won't be all that she'll do.

Alice and I walked into the cafeteria and we were approached by Sara, who was smiling. Which was a surprise to see her make a different facial expression other than glaring.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to Bella privately for a moment?" Sara asked smiling.

Alice nodded "Yell if you need me." then she turned away and walked over to our table.

"I would just like to say that I am sorry for the way that I acted, and that I hope you and Edward have a wonderful time together." She said with no sense of sarcasm in her voice, just genuine kindness. Which was very surprising.

In one day she went from death glares to this.

"Thank you." My face probably looking as confused as I felt.

"Well tell me everything, where is he taking you, what are you guys going to do?"

I went on to tell Sara everything that was happening tonight. I was giddy with excitement thinking about tonight. After a few minutes of talking with Sara asked her if she was sitting with us today. She had said "no" and we parted ways.

"What was that about," Alice asked as I sat down at the table.

"She wanted to say that she was sorry." I asked cautiously because I was still surprised Sara had done that.

"That's really not like her, not in the slightest."

I nodded in agreement.

The rest of the school had past and I had heard no more from Sara. Right as the final bell rang announcing the end of school, Alice very quickly grabbed my arm and draggbed me to the car, I had just enough time to grab my bag. I bet that if hadn't grabbed it she wouldn't let me go back and get it. Alice is so excited for this date that it is quite possible that she is more excited then I am.

When we got to my house we went into the bathroom and started on my makeup. Alice had already picked put what I was wear and had brought it over last night. She wouldn't let me see it yet, she had brought it over in one of those big plastic garment bags. All she said and I quote "it's dressy but not too dress. you are going to love it I just know, it's going to look absolutely perfect on you." I believe her, she has a very low rate of being wrong.

"How do you feel about tonight." Alice asked as she was sweeping the makeup brush across my eyes.

"Right now, I feel a mixture of a hundred different emotions."

"That's good, unless some of those emotions are hate and anger, then I think we might have a problem."

I let out a little laugh.

'How are things going with Jasper."

"He is just so great, if things go well with Edward we could double date."

"Lets not get too ahead of our-selfs, but that would be great."

When Alice had finished my make up she brought in the outfit .

"Get dressed he should be here any minute."

She put the bag by the sink, and left closing the door behind her.

I opened the bag and inside was a dark blue tank dress with a black bow at the waist and it fanned out towards the bottom. After I put it on I walked out of the bathroom to see Alce waiting right by the door.

"I was right, it look perfect." Alice said clapping her hands together.

"Alice, we are just going to dinner and a movie. Don't you think this is a bit much." I said gesturing toward the dress."

"when I get the chance to play Barbie Bella I take it, and it's not that dressy."

I was about to argue with her the door bell rang.

I went down stairs and answered the door, it was Edward.

"You look great."

"Yeah, Alice did it."

Right as I said that I heard Alice yell "hi" from the top of the stairs. We both laughed and I looked nervously down at my feet, which were clad in shoes Alice had lent me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing by jacket and walking out the door.

We got into the car and started our hour journey to the restaurant. For awhile we made small talk and we played a couple car games which all ending in us laughing like idiots. All this made the car ride feel like a few minutes. When we pulled up to the restaurant there was a whole bunch of people with cameras standing outside.

I heard Edward groan, "How did they know?"

"I have no clue."

"I even put the reservations under my first name, there is no way they could know."

That's when it clicked, Sara.

**That you for reading, tell me if you like it by reviewing, please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to ,ThatBitchCalledWong, DizzyIzzyCullen, somethingwiththewordGEEKinit , MikkiRoseHale, and ChloeJoMusic for reviewing on the last chapter.**

Usually I try my best to refrain from swearing but this definitely is an expectation. That bitch, how could she do this.

I was clenching my teeth so hard, that I think they were bleeding, that's how mad I was.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked his face showing worry and confusion.

"Yeah, it's just I figured out who did this." I said pointing to the paparazzi.

"who did this?" He asked in a way that sound like if he doesn't find out soon he will explode.

"Sara." I said plan as day.

"Sara?" I nodded "Why would she do something like this, she seemed some what nice before."

"She found out that you and me were going out on a date she got extremely angry with me and said that I stole you from her."

When I was saying this he looked completely dumbstruck.

"There is no way that you could steal me away from her, I am not hers nor will I every be hers. You know what lets not let this ruin our night." He said putting the car in drive.

"It's not like we can go to the movies now, they will probably be there too."

"Then lets not go there." As we past we past the restaurant they took a couple of pictures.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as we drove back down the same road back to Forks.

"No, no, no this time it is going to stay a surprise." He said sounding determined.

"Fine then I won't ask again."

What was with all the surprises tonight, first Alice and now Edward.

We have been driving for a while till we got back into Forks. Then we turned of onto a road that I've never been down before. After a few minutes of driving down the same road you could start to see a slight outline of a building and as we got even closer I saw that it was a house. Edward parked outside of it and walked around the car then opened my door.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"It's my house."

"What are we doing here?"

"It's still a surprise in progress." he said smiling which made me want to smile.

I laughed, and shook my head. He started toward the front door. "Come on," he said

I followed he and we walked into the front door. Edward took mine and his coat and hung it on the wall next to the door.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back."

I nodded and he left. I sat down in one of the many chairs in the room. After a few moments I started to hear talking. I assumed that is was Edward and Jasper. I caught a few things, but I couldn't put anything together. Then I started to hear the sound of pots and pans clanking together. After a while Edward walked back into the room.

"If you will come with me, Madame." he said in one of the worst fake French accents ever. Then out stretched his hand for me to take.

I took his hand and got up.

"before we go anywhere I just want to say one thing." I said

"What?"

"Please, just never use that accent again."

He nodded and playfully rolled his eyes at me.

We walked through the house and into the backyard, and went into the garden. The garden was lit up with strung lights. It saw so beautiful, it had the most colorful and vibrant flowers I had ever seen. In the middle of the garden there was a huge blanket and some pillows.

"What's all this?"

"Just because we couldn't go through with our original plan doesn't mean we can't do something else, so I thought that we could have dinner here."

I blinked a few times not believing this.

"That's really sweet."

"I'm cooking the spaghetti right now, it will be done in a few minutes."

"If you're cooking then how are you here?"

"Well, Jasper might be helping a bit."

I laughed and we sat down on the blanket. For a while we looked at the stars naming the constellations and pointing out shapes. We also talked and told stories, he had told me about the gardens his Mom had set up. She had set them up, like this one, at all the houses that they have ever lived in, since he could remember.

"Hey, Bella," Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I turned to see Edward propped up on his elbows next to me.

"Do you want to know the other reason why you couldn't steal me away from Sara?"

"What is it?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"To be honest, I was already yours."

As soon as he said this my eyes widened and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I tried to search his face for any signs that he was joking, but I found none. I saw his face move closer to mine and I instinctively moved mine closer to his. A millisecond before our lips met, we heard Jasper yell Edward's name. I sighed and moved away from Edward. Edward on the other hand took a different approach to this.

"WHAT, JASPER." He yelled.

"I was going to tell you the food is ready." He said, then walked away.

"I'll be right back." He said then got up. As he left I stated to feel my delayed blush engulf my face. Edward came back moments later holding two plates of spaghetti. The rest of the night went smoothly , and when the clock was nearing eleven I thought it was a good time to get home, and Edward was driving me home.

When we got to my house, Edward walked me to the front door.

"I had a really fun time to night, despite all the complications." I said.

"Me too, would you like to go out again."

"I'd really like that." I said blushing.

His eyes went wide, and his mouth form a beautiful smile.

"Really," He said surprised, and I nodded. "That's great. Good night Bella."

He got half way back to his car when I called him back. "Hey, Edward."

"Yeah," He said walking back by the font door.

I looked around quickly double checking that Jasper wasn't going to jump out of a bush. I turned to Edward and kiss him on the lips, and he kissed back. I quickly went inside and closed the door. Once I was inside I couldn't stop giggling like an idiot. I looked out the widow and saw Edward touch his lips then do a little fist pump, which only made me giggle more.

**Thank you for reading, please review that make my day.**


End file.
